


Al llegar el ocaso debemos decir adiós

by Hibiscussyriacus



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fake Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Geralt and Jaskier are fools, M/M, Old Jaskier | Dandelion, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscussyriacus/pseuds/Hibiscussyriacus
Summary: Cuando Jaskier cumplió los setenta años tuvo que admitir que no podía seguirle el paso a Geralt, era hora de decirle adiós a sus aventuras a través del continente.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Al llegar el ocaso debemos decir adiós

**Author's Note:**

> Una pequeña aportación al fandom, espero sea de su agrado.
> 
> Una disculpa por los fallos ortográficos y de redacción, este fic fue escrito en pleno insomnio.

No pensó demasiado en el inevitable momento en que su cuerpo no podría más y los años pesarían demasiado como para seguir al brujo a donde el destino incierto los llevara. Pero no por ignorar el paso del tiempo, este detendría.

Tenía setenta años, ya no le quedaban ni un mechón de cabello café, tenía arrugas por todo su rostro, aquella manos que tan hábilmente tocaron el laúd durante décadas ahora le dolían los días fríos, así como un montón partes de su cuerpo de las cuales no fue consciente hasta llegada esa edad. Los malos días usaba bastón y definitivamente ya no podía irse de juerga.

Se separó de Geralt de una forma abrupta y dolorosa por razones que intentaba olvidar, siendo más joven habría compuesto alguna dolorosa canción de desamor que habría entonado con sentimiento por cada posada que se topara hasta que sus caminos volvieran a unirse, entonces él se sentiría muy avergonzado por su lírica tan dolida y Geralt sufriría a su manera no saber cómo pedir perdón.

No podía decir que solo Yennefer y Geralt tuvieran una relación bastante complicada.

Claro que los días de tórridos romances estaban muy lejos, ahora solo le daba miedo morirse sin volver a verlo.

Había vuelto a Oxenfurt a impartir sus conocimientos sobre las siete artes liberales que tan bien dominaba, todo mundo lo llamaba maestro Julian y de repente el bardo Jaskier solo parecía un personaje más de sus historias. Un ser mitológico como Geralt de Rivia.

A lo mejor cuando fuera más viejo ya ni siquiera estaría seguro de qué todo en verdad hubiera sucedido y habría comenzado a dudar de ello sino fuera por las cartas de Cirilla que lo mantenían al tanto de los pasos de Geralt. 

"Estamos en Poviss, Geralt te extraña", le escribió en primavera y Jaskier escribió una pequeña canción para la aventura que Cirilla le relató.

"Tuvimos que viajar a Blaviken, Geralt la ha pasado bastante mal", le escribió en verano y durante semanas habló apasionadamente de las hazañas de Geralt en clase.

"Volveremos a Kaen Morhen en invierno, podríamos desviarnos e ir por ti", escribió en otoño y Jaskier contuvo el deseo de aceptar su invitación. 

¿Porqué atormentar a Geralt con su vejez? 

El invierno no resultó demasiado violento dentro de sus aposentos en Oxenfurt, tenía una chimenea siempre encendida y una vista a la ciudad tan magnífica que de cuando en cuando estímulo su imaginación, por supuesto nada se comparaba con los paisajes que vio en compañía de Geralt, la ciudad palidecía ante el recuerdo de los enormes campos, las peligrosas montañas o los misteriosos bosques.

Un día de nevada, cuando la mayoría de los alumnos de la universidad habían vuelto a sus hogares y otros tomaban sus breves vacaciones bebiendo con compañeros o en brazos de alguna dama...o caballero, la puerta de su habitación se abrió sin permiso, ya estaba listo para algún comentario lleno de indignación cuando la vio parada en el marco de su puerta.

Yennefer de Vengerberg.

Yennefer con su vestido oscuro y un grueso abrigo de piel, con sus labios carnosos pintados de un rojo oscuro y tentador, con su cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo y con toda su maldita y perfecta belleza ¡Ah! Y esos ojos violetas que parecían ver en el fondo de tu alma.

Jaskier estaba junto a la ventana, bebiendo un tibio te de yerbas para la garganta, unos pequeños lentes resbalaban por su nariz, su vista no se había visto favorecida con el paso del tiempo.

—Si se te ha perdido un brujo, esta vez no lo tengo yo pero puedes buscar, después de todo no es como si de repente te fuera a nacer la culpa por entrar de forma tan grosera a la habitación de un viejo.

Yennefer no respondió, cerró la puerta tras de ella, Jaskier continuó hablando.

—Ciri me dijo que iban hacia Kaen Morhen, ya deben estar ahí oyendo a Lambert quejarse o siendo regañados por Vesemir.

Y de nuevo silencio, aquella mujer era aún mas hermosa llena de furia.

Ella cruzó la habitación a grandes pasos, Jaskier ni siquiera puso las manos cuando ella le soltó una bofetada, su taza acabó en el suelo hecha pedacitos, el líquido pronto fue absorbido por su alfombra.

—Nunca te consideré muy listo pero esto es el colmo ¿Sabes cuánto se esforzó Geralt por conseguirte una salida?

—Que no pedí —retrocedió en caso de que fuera a pegarle de nuevo— golpear ancianos es demasiado hasta para ti, Yennefer. Ni siquiera se qué estás haciendo aquí exactamente, pensé que cuando murieras bailarías sobre mi tumba.

Ellos dos tenían historia, una ligada a Geralt, el antagonismo entre ambos jamás había desaparecido del todo, a pesar de que con los años habían aceptado que Geralt los necesitaba a ambos, que cada uno le daba lo que el otro no podía. Intentaron ser amigos, a su manera, con constantes discusiones que en el fondo disfrutaban.

—No estoy aquí porque me dé lástima que un viejo bardo se muera, estoy aquí porque vas a matarlo ¿Tienes idea de lo que sufrirá sin ti?

—Siempre has sido muy buena consolandolo. Tengo una canción bastante picante al respecto pero no me mires así, si hubieran sido más discretos en esa ocasión no me dado cuenta.

—Estabas celoso y la escribiste para avergonzarme.

—No se en qué mundo decir que tus muslos son tersos como la piel de un durazno jugoso sea un insulto.

Jaskier fue a sentarse junto a la chimenea, tenía un cómodo sofá y como aquello probablemente iría para largo, prefería estar sentado.

—Pero si estaba celoso y luego tu lo estabas de mi y sino mal recuerdo, Geralt nos abandonó en el camino cuando se aburrió de nuestra mierda. Continuamos viajando juntos, ni siquiera sé porqué, no me dejabas dormir en tu tienda y le dejaste muy en claro a todas las doncellas que nos topamos que mi virilidad dejaba mucho que desear.

—No dije ninguna mentira, dejabas mucho que desear.

—Estaba muy borracho, eso no cuenta. La segunda fue mucho mejor.

—No vengo a evocar viejas historias.

Yennefer no se sentó pero si comenzó a caminar como león enjaulado por la habitación.

—Geralt se metió en muchos problemas para encontrar la solución a tu mortalidad, él no va aceptar tu muerte, no si puede evitarlo. Sino ibas a hacerte responsable de él, no debiste dejar que se encariñara contigo.

—No puedo creer que tú vengas a decirme eso, Yennefer, te la has pasado yendo y viniendo de su vida ¿y ahora yo soy el malo? 

—Yo no me volví vieja y arrugada ni mi vida está a punto de extinguirse—ella detuvo su paso, de nuevo estaba frente a él, se inclinó para quedar a su altura— ¿Lo odias, no es así? Finges que te gusta esto pero quieres estar afuera a su lado, te conozco muy bien Jaskier, sino aceptaste su ayuda es por orgullo, dime ¿de qué te va a servir el orgullo cuando seas un anciano que no pueda ir al baño solo?

Jaskier había contenido el aliento hasta ese momento, se había encogido un poco buscando poner distancia entre ellos.

—La gente envejece todo el tiempo. Siempre tuve envidia de ti porque podrías estar todo el tiempo que quisieras a su lado con toda tu belleza y juventud intactas, no era justo que yo no lo pudiera tener algo así, que me viera marchitarme y que al final yo nada más fuera un lejano recuerdo en su vida.

—¿Entonces porqué no te quedas a darme batalla, bardo?

—Sabes que estás cosas tienen un costo y él estaba dispuesto a no decírmelo. Tú más que nadie lo dolorosos que pueden ser ciertos _sacrificios._

En ese momento Yennefer frunció el ceño, Jaskier pensó que ahora si le golpearía.

—Si yo fuera Geralt te habría obligado a beber la poción. 

Jaskier desvío la vista a la ventana, un año se le había ido volando, lejos de Geralt, de sus aventuras y peligros, en unos meses vendría la primavera y se repetiría el ciclo, quien sabe cuántos inviernos más sería capaz de ver.

—Tenemos que aprender a decir adiós, Yennefer y aceptar que todos debemos morir tarde o temprano. Me dio gusto conocerlos a ti, a Geralt, a Ciri pero yo solo fui un breve observador de sus vidas, traté de contar sus historias lo mejor que pude y quiero pensar que a través de estás yo seguiré viviendo.

Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, esta vez Yennefer parecía dolida, Jaskier quiso acariciar su rostro, acomodarle unos mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja como lo hacía con Geralt. Pensó que estaba bien irse, como cualquier humano, había vivido muchas más aventuras que otro, no podía reprocharle nada a la vida y en su mente Geralt seguiría siendo el mismo gallardo guerrero del que se enamoró.

Su musa, su perfecta y eterna musa. 

—Todos preferiríamos seguir escuchando esas historias de tu propia voz— Yennefer metió la mano dentro de de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo— esta decisión la tomo por Geralt y por amor, Jaskier, lo siento.

Ella fue rápida y él era demasiado viejo para superar su fuerza, ella extrajo un frasquito de su bolsillo, le tomó del cuello y mientras forcejeaba lo obligó a beber hasta la última gota mientras pronunciaba una especie de hechizo. Jaskier le arañó la mano y pataleó hasta que le soltó, entonces cayó del sofá y se retorció de dolor en el piso hasta que el mundo se oscureció. 

Yennefer lo levantó sin cuidado, un portal se abría detrás de ella y como si fuera un castigo para él, lo arrojó hacia este de mala manera. Ambos desaparecerían sin dejar rastro.

La desaparición del maestro Julian sería todo un acontecimiento en Oxenfurt que llegaría hasta la lejana fortaleza de Kaen Morhen en pocos días.


End file.
